Daily Life of the Emperor
by die-pink-die
Summary: Tal's new life, his family friends and general things in the castle after the end of the series. REPLACED by my other story "Changes"
1. Introduction

Daily Life of The Emperor

Introduction

Tal Graile-Rerem was reading a bedtime story to his sister, Kusi. Tal looked like the average older Chosen boy. However Tal was anything but average. Despite being less that sixteen years old, he was the most powerful person in the castle. Noting Kusi's closed eyes and delicate snores, Tal stopped reading. The Emperor of the Castle joined his mother and father in their small sitting room. Tal took a small drink of sweetwater before addressing his parents. "Mother, Father. You wanted to talk to me?" His father, the Guardian of the Orange Keystone, nodded. "We just wanted to talk. You've been Emperor for less than a year and its kind of an important job," he said with a slight smile. Tal nodded. They talked about politics and the new laws and regulations for nearly an hour before Tal spoke. "I really would love to keep discussing this, but I really must go. I have an early meeting in the Violet tower." H bid his parents and Gref goodbye, walking out into the hall.


	2. Meetings

**Meetings**

Tal woke up in his beautifully decorated chamber in a remote corner of the Violet levels.

"Hello Rena," he said to his assistant.

"Good morning. Are you wearing violet robes today?" The nearly 25 year old Red asked. Rena was a wonderful help-she arranged his schedule, meetings, and helped him write his speeches, she also cooked and cleaned occasionally.  
"Yes, could you please put-"

"They're on your bed Tal." She cut him off, although her face had a irritated look. "Thanks, you know I would be lost without your help."

Rena rolled her eyes, but looked slightly more pleased. Tal left a bit later to attend his meeting. Several of his advisers were there. Tal nodded and gave light to each of them before he could stop himself. A few of them chuckled softly "Boy, you never figure out we're the ones giving **you **light! **You're **the new emperor!" A Brightstar started the real business of the meeting.

"What do you think of the new Spiritshadow laws?" There was always debates over this one. There was some grumblings. Tal decided to take charge.

"Who is in favor of the currant Spiritshadow law?" Some hands raised.

"against?" About the same number.

"OK guys lets have a short break, and we'll get back to this."

Finally after intense deliberating, a few more breaks and two major arguments they agreed on the Spiritshadow laws...keeping them the same. Tal was about ready to pull his hair out. All they had managed to accomplish in three hours was to have one law stay the same? ARGH!

The Crone Embassy had little to complain about. They didn't have a lot of work to do except for the occasional healing. The Emperor sometimes asked them to talk to the Crones on the Ice for advice, supplies and other things. They were also free to leave whenever though it was not encouraged. Malen had been stationed here and she had recently communicated with Ebbit, Tal's great uncle. He had told her the new things he was learning about and all sorts of interesting facts about the Ice-some of which she was sure weren't true. Still Malen enjoyed whenever he left her messages by way of other Crones. Tal came in almost every day, and today was no exception. "Hello Crones!" He said, giving light and putting his fists together. The Crones put their fists together. Malen said, "Hello Emperor. I have news for you. Uncle Ebbit has left you you a message." Her face twitched. "Anything of note?" Tal said also smiling. "Just to tell you how much he was enjoying himself." "I see..anything else?" The young women closed her eyes and after a few minutes shook her head. "No sir. Anything you want me to send to any of the other ships?" He considered it, before shaking his head.

Sometime later Tal sat down to a supper of shrimps, belish roots and other foods. He was eating with his mother and Rena, who made lovely dining companions. Since it was a rather long walk to the Red hall way, Rena asked if she could spend the night. "You can stay in the room down the hall. It is a second room for the Emperor, but I don't use it." "Thanks Tal." She went down there to go get ready for bed. "Honey can I lay down for a few minutes?" Tal knew where this would go and soon enough his mother had fallen asleep in his bed. Tal groaned and set himself up on his couch..


End file.
